skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vecoline
"I can't live without CAW!" -Vecoline's Catchphrase Vecoline '(Vec for short) is a Bald Eagle Skylander of the Fire element. He lives in a Volcano on Volcano Island. He is friends with Blackburn and is rivals with Sunburn. Biography When Vecoline's egg was laid, his egg rolled out of the nest. Right before it hit the grown, there was a giant beam that carried his egg to Skylands. When Vecoline hatched,he had talons,a bad birth defect, he was also raised by Sonic Boom and learned that he was a one-of-a-kind Bald Eagle that had the powers of Fire. After he grew up, Sonic Boom let him live by himself in a Volcano. Later on, his Volcano was being attacked by Kaos. He became a Skylander when he defeated Kaos and saved his Volcano. Story The Legend of Vecoline Vecoline serves as the Main Protagonist in the story. He and Blackburn as well as help from Vecoline Jr. and Mew killed Fredmark. Knocking on Satan's Door Vecoline was one of the Skylanders who fought off the Kasai. Leopardeon into the Future Vecoline and the other Skylanders helped defeat Dark Dragon and Malefor combined. Dawn of Darkness Vecoline and the other Skylanders unleashed the power of the Elemental Crystals to seal Dark Dragon in stone and banish him to The Doom Void. He and the other Fire Skylanders used the power of the Fire Elemental Crystal. Personality Vecoline is a very calm eagle. Usally he just sits on a gray cliff in his volcano that he calls home. But if evil attacks, most Skylanders stay away because his talons can be very strong. When he flies in the volcano home, he just does it for fun. When he goes to the hot-water volcano pond to get a drink, he is calm. Things Destroyed *A Comb *A Bath *A Shower *A Statue of Kaos *A Robotic Wolf *A Boot People Killed *Chompies *Dark Dragon (Help from Others) *A Weird Pony *A Dear *A Bunny *A Pig *A Monkey *A Bandicoot *A Horse *A Wolf *A Kaos Clone *His own brother, Fredmark Skylanders Fought *Fangrr (Lost) *Stealth Elf (Won) *Flameslinger (Won) *Voodood (Won) *Airsqua (Tie) *Cynder (Lost) *Torch (Won) *Leopardeon (Lost) *Max (Won) *Skull (Lost) *Feey1 (Won) *Billy Bob (Lost) *Sunburn (Tie) *Pika Kang (Tie) *Frishgon (Lost) *Icefor (Won) *Crocotis (Tie) *Spyro (Lost) *Camo (Tie) *Sonic Boom (Won) *Wirlwind (Lost) *Zap (Tie) *Lightning Rod (Won) *Chop Chop (Won) *Hex (Won) *Boomer (Won) *Bash (Lost) *Stump Smash (Won) *Gill Grunt (Tie) *Trigger Happy (Won) *Ignitor (Lost) *Eruptor (Won) *Terrafin (Tie) *Dark Spyro (Lost) *Legendary Spyro (Lost) *Legendary Trigger Happy (Won) *Wrecking Ball (Tie) *Prism Break (Lost) *Slam Bam (Won) *Ghost Roaster (Won) *Wham-Shell (Lost) *Dino-Rang (Tie) *Drobot (Lost) *Zook (Won) *Double Trouble (Lost) Extreamally bad relationship with his brother Vecoline and Fredmark had a bad relationship. Fredmark heard about his long-gone brother when his mom told him his one-of-a-kind name. As soon as that happened,his mom got eaten by a hawk and Fredmark searched. As soon as he flew up to Skylands, in a space shuttle in America by himself. He saw Vecoline with Cynder, Spyro, Sunburn and Torch. Fredmark hated the Skylanders and their world so he wanted to take over or destory it. He was defeated by the 5 Skylanders and was mad he got defeated by his own brother. After he failed to destroy Skylands wth a machine, Vecoline killed him by putting him in the machine. Appearance Vecoline is a white and brown bald eagle with yellow feet and no talons. His beak has small circles the same color of the beak and right next to the beak, his eyes are inside. Below his head, there is a part of white, flufy feathers. Future The Owner of Vecoline named Superhappyyoshis said that there might be a spin-off Skylanders game about Vecoline (Simular to Leopardeon and Max's solo stories). Also there might be books, Videos, Games and a franchdise named ''Vecoline. Spin Off Evilrainbow has announced there will be a Vecoline Spin-off Battle Quotes *"I can't live without CAW!" *"Mess with the eagle,you get the talons!" *"That was really nice, but it wasn't" *"Can't handle the talons!" *"Too Bad so Sad...YEA!" *"Nope,its over.I AM A WINNER!" *"For Skylands!" *"Fredmark Below!" *"Bla Bla Bla Fight!" *"La,CAW!" *"Die.No,just go!!!" *"You can't resist me!" *"I have a golden beak!" *"Making evil just history!" *"Get prepared for the talons!" *"I fly high!" *'Look at me from the above!" *"Look up high!" *"He he he...I'm to die for!" *"Fire and Lava!" *"To defend all!" *"Volcano Helping!" *"Swimming in lava!" *"Its get beaten by me,or flying lessons for everyone!" *"Flying lessons for villains that have no wings!" *"FLYING LESSONS FOR EVERYONE!" *"LOL ME!" Vecoline's Opinions Note: A user can put their name (User) and then put their opinion about Vecoline *Superhappyyoshis: A very brave Eagle,must be a favorite of all of mine. *Evilrainbow: A very interesting character, reminds me of Sunburn. I'm making a series called The Legend of Vecoline and I need people's help. Gallery of Vecoline Vecoline has a bunch of Pictures, and tons of them are in this gallery of Vecoline IMG0008.jpg|Limited Edition Vecoline plush. VecolineIsOnSale.png|Vecoline's Toy Form on an AD Vecolinewalkinginhisvolcano.png|Vecoline walking in his Volcano Home. VecolineBeforeHisFinalAppearence.png|An early work of Vecoline coming out of a Volcano.Originally,his face would look different. MoarVociline.png|Moar Vecoline.It is based on Moar Krabs. LegendaryVociline.png|Legendary Vocoline VecolineStaresAtAPresent.png|Vecoline stares at a large birthday gift MightyVocilene.png|Vecoline in Angry Birds' Mighty Eagle DarkVicoline.png|Dark Vicoline VecolineFireElement.png|Vecoline walking in fire VecolineSleeping.png|Good Night! WakeUp!.png|Time to turn off the apple alarm and wake up! 1334623478517689.gif|Vecoline flying animation made by Evilrainbow. 546456.png|Vecoline blasting a bunch of Chompies with his '''Ember Beam ChickenSuit.png|Vecoline with a chicken hat on! LOL! FoodforVecoline.png|Vecoline's favorite food,RATS! MagicianVecoline.png|Magician Vecoline MeteorVecoline.png|Meteor Vecoline Eagle3year.png|A 3 year old's drawing of Vecoline.Notice the word eagle is mispelled as "Egle" Grandpa.png|Vecoline as a grandfather.He drew this. VecolineFanClub.png|The Poster for the Vecoline Fan Club ColorigPange.png|Vecoline vs. ??? coloring page Vecolinecameo.png|Vecoline's Cameo in a Skylands show called "The Stickman show" 64564.png|A picture of Vec drawn on iscribble. 543.png|Vecoline encountering a Mew. coloringpagecolored.png|Vecoline vs. ??? coloring page colored Trivia *Theme Song *Some of the Skylanders think he's a Condor, when he is really not. *His brother is a villain named Fredmark. *His ability to fly is special since he can fly to extreme speeds. *His common nickname is "Vec" Category:Fire Skylanders Category:Birds Category:Skylander Category:Male Characters